fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian Goku
Disclaimer:''' '''This is a continuation of GT , so Goku's appearance and character are one and the same. Backstory After the end of GT Goku became one with Shenron in a way. He has constant telepathic communication with Shenron. They went out in to the many worlds to help, where they could. He met and trained Tommy Pickles the Red Dragon Force Ranger and later joined the table of light led by the Warrior of Light to stop the table of darkness led by the Warrior of Darkness. The End of the Tables After the Warrior of light died to kill the Warrior of Darkness once and for all, Goku went back to what was left of his world. To his surprise, he found Uub waiting for him after trillions of years. Uub took him to Vegeta (who then decided to punch him so hard he was sent to the far side of the universe. Though he flew back in a few seconds in his base form). Several thousand years pass as they train together, a new foe came who threatened the very omniverse itself, Kulp (forgot his name this is the stand in). Kulp Saga Goku and Vegeta had to use Potara Fusion to become Super Saiyan 6 Vegito. Vegito and Kulp were evenly matched but once Kulp transformed he manhandled Vegito and then, grabbing Vegito by his neck, he took him out of his multiverse. Kulp destroyed a neighboring multiverse down to its space time continuum. Vegito was terrified, he thought only the Warriors of Light and Darkness had that kind of power. Kulp looked at him and said: "One year, I will give you one year to train or do whatever in your multiverse to try and defeat me. If you fail... Well, you probably figured that out by now". He threw Vegito into his multiverse when he got his bearings. His first thought was to get the rest of the Table of Light to stop Kulp but he realized he could not sense any ki outside of his multiverses. Kulp put up a barrier around Goku's multiverse, meaning he was on his own. Vegito heard a voice, "Vegito, you are this multiverse's last hope. I am the dragon god that created the original dragon balls, think of them as the Super Dragon Balls. Should you bond with them and master their power, you will easily defeat him in that form like he was nothing. Vegito replied: "He had another transformation that made that one look like nothing". "Then it is all the more important you master the power of the Super Dragon Balls" The Dragon God brought him to the Super Dragon Balls. Vegito tried to absorb the power all at once, but it was too much for him, so the Dragon God had an idea. He summoned the dragon balls from Namek and wished upon that Dragon to create a room of Spirit and time where Vegito trained until he mastered the power of one of the Super Dragon Balls and then took the next one until he mastered the power of all seven Super Dragon Balls. after absorbing the First Super Dragon Ball his Super Saiyan 6 form gained a golden tint. When Kulp came back Vegito was ready, he was decimating Kulp in his second form but then he entered his 3rd and final form. He was matched with Vegito. He then used all his power in one final beam struggle and Vegito was losing, so in a last ditch effort to save his multiverse he used Kaio-ken, after that there suddenly was a huge explosion. Both Kulp and Vegito were caught in the explosion, they vanished without a trace. The Start of Super 1000 years have passed, Vegito reappeared and recreated the multiverses that Kulp destroyed. and reentered his multiverse meeting with the Dragon God. Vegito returned the power of the Super Dragon Balls. He wished that the multiverse went back to just after Buu came. The Super Shenron told him that all of his power cannot simply disappear, it must go somewhere but Vegito had a plan to spread his power across 18 universes and make new gods, Gods of Destruction, attendees and someone to rule over them all... a king... no... an Omniking... Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: At least 3-C | 3-A Name: Goku (but I would like to call him Guardian Goku to avoid confusion in threads) Origin: The 12 Gender: Male Age: At least trillions of years old Classification: Saiyan/Eternal Dragon hybrid Powers and Abilities: Knows all of his old techniques, can use Instant Transmission to go to average ki signature in a multiversal range, can collect energy for the spirit bomb in a multiversal range, has mastered instant transmission to such a degree he can use it in line of sight by thinking, has limited resistance to realty warping, mental attacks, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Soul manipulation, Immortality (type 1), low Regeneration, resistance becomes far greater with dragon balls, Constant mental contact with Shenron,knowledge bestowal (Shenron can use his power to give information to Goku when he needs it) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: At least Galaxy level (stronger than when he was in GT) | Universal (destroyed what is basically a living evil universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than he was in GT) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class (stronger than in GT), Universal Class with dragon balls (destroys what is basically an evil living universe) [[Durability|'Durability']]: At least Galaxy level (stronger then in GT), Universe level with dragon balls [[Range|'Range']]: Multiversal with instant transmission Standard Equipment: A bag of senzu beans [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Below average in pretty much every thing other than fighting which he is a genius in, and has perfected his skills over trillions of years | Nigh-omniscient through Shenron who can use his power to learn anything not blocked (note this only applies to past events and not the future) Weaknesses: Has a horrible fear of needles, Shenron can only tell goku pre-existing information,immunities don't work if the sources is vastly superior to goku Feats ''' Destroyed a living evil universe with relatively low effort Once collected energies across infinite multiverses for a Spirit Bomb Once used instant transmission to travel through time but it was because of a rip in space-time Notable Attacks and Techniques '''The Kamehameha Wave An attack where Goku focuses most of the energy in his body and into a single point, normally one or both of his hands. He doesn't need too use all of his energy in one attack, he can control himself. Instant Transmission A method of transportation by locking onto a ki signature. However he has mastered this technique to such a degree that he can use it within line-of-sight in an instant. He has also learned to sense different kinds of life energy. For example, he can sense chakra and tell the difference between ki and other life Energies. Spirit Bomb An attack especially effective against beings of evil. Goku is capable of gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb across a Multiverse. However, some negatives of this are that it takes time to charge and sentient beings must willingly offer energy. Note: I am going too finish this tomorrow Shenron's blessings These are the powers and abilities granted to him through his connection to Shenron. These abilities include low Regeneration (for example if he had injuries that a normal Saiyan would take 2 weeks to heal from, he would heal in 2 days instead) *Resistance to: Life manipulation, Soul manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time manipulation, Reality warping, Immunity with all 7 Dragon Balls. They are limited in the sense that they have a time limit. *With all 7 Dragon Balls his regeneration hastens. (For example, instead of taking two days to heal from an injury that would take a normal Saiyan two weeks to recover from, it would take 2 hours.) Shenron's Knowledge: *Shenron's ability to give Goku information with his powers. This is Limited by 2 things: # Preexisting information: It must be known somewhere by someone or be in a database of some kind. # Higher beings: Beings that are more powerful than Shenron or equal to him can block him from certain information. He can not get information from something more powerful than him without their permission. note reality warping is need for these to apply. When all 7 Dragon Balls are obtained, his physical capabilities increase, it brings his power up to casual Universe level and it also gives him an extreme increase in speed, all his other senses and physical aspects. Genki Dama Physical Transference This is when Goku creates a small Spirit Bomb and spreads energy on top of his physical body within a thin layer of the energy of the Spirit bomb, allowing him to physically hit an evil being against whom physical damage would otherwise be ineffective. References link too Guardian Vegeta profile the Vegeta to this Goku Notes Note: When it says average ki signature it means a power level of 5 the average power level of a human being. Note: When it says world it means an infinite Multiverse. I probably should have made that lost one more apparent in the actual text. Note: The stats in this page are for the after GT section in the back story. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Darkmon cns pages Category:Saiyans Category:12 Omni Verses Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users